Total Drama Mansion
by bajeeta
Summary: 16 teens. Co-Hosts Chris McLain and Chef Hatchet. 1 Spooky Mansion. In a last ditch effort to revitalize his washed up career, Chris has gone full indie, taking out a massive loan to put together another season of Total Drama, this time taking place in a more-than-sketchy mansion with some secrets hidden within... SYOC fic (16/16 contestants)
1. Auditions

**Somewhere in Hollywood...**

"Be real with me, Chris," the taller of the two men asked. He was a muscular, hunchbacked black man with a gap in his teeth so wide you could kick a field goal through it. Chris, who was a skinnier, 5 o'clock shadow-sporting man, raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "What are you gonna do if it flops?"

"It's not gonna flop, Chef," Chris said, waving a hand dismissively. "Come on, it's the best idea for a season we've... pretty much ever had."

"This loan you took out... It's huge! I mean, production budget's one thing, but this is on a whole different level. I'm just sayin', you should look into your financial situation a little. Show some introspection." Chef said.

"Woah, hey, why am I getting nagged by my co-host right now? I thought we talked about this, man. I let you be co-host, you quit it with the "morals and logic" bullcrap. It's showbiz in the 21st century, Chef. We don't have the luxury of morals and logic."

"The two men entered an office, and both took their seats at a desk that dominated one end of the room. Strewn across its surface were headshots and applications from various teenagers, as well as a few photos of the location planned for the show: a gothic looking mansion.

"This is a good batch of contestants, Chef," Chris said. "Plus, if things get boring, I can always call up some of the kids from the other seasons. Who doesn't want a chance at 10 mil, right?"

The two of them snickered.

"Shoot, 10 mil? Even I might go through this crap for 10 mil," Chef said. The two of them looked to the next applicant...

* * *

Hey, and welcome to the planning stages of Total Drama Mansion! This is a SYOC season, and I'm excited to get started. So, if you could PM me the following information about your character:

Name:

Age (15-18):

Sex:

Physical Description:

Likes/Dislikes:

Fears:

Music Taste:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality Traits:

Priorities: (Romance, Winning, Just Here To Have Fun, etc. Feel free to have more than one)

Strategies/Competition Style:

If you want, you can also write a brief "audition" as it were, to give a flavor of the characters personality that I can use while writing the episodes in the future! Thank you for your submission, and I'm looking forward to the start of the show!

**There will be 16 total contestants on this season, 8 masc and 8 fem. PLEASE PM me and don't just leave your application in the reviews. That makes stuff tough. Don't make stuff tough. 3**


	2. Cast Announcement

**Auditions have been reviewed! Let's get a huge welcome for the contestants of Total Drama Mansion! Stay tuned, episode 1 comes really soon! In the mean time, catch a sneak peek of the intro below!**

**The Lads**

Lane, the Dumb Blonde

Iggy, the Male Cheerleader

Phil, the Smartphone Zombie

Ryou, the Hardcore Musician

Daryl, the Vegan Stoner

Max, the Horror Fanatic

Jay, the Confident Jock

Rocky, the Soul Surfer

**The Ladies**

Elliot, the Party Girl

Celia, The Matchmaker

Angelica, the Force To Be Reckoned With

Maisie, The Tough Cookie

Destiny, the Beauty Queen

Skyler, the Mechanic

Sunny, the Hyperactive Innocent Girl

Eden, the Sneaky One

* * *

_(Intro Song: A Different Side of Me - All Star Weekend)_

_Guitar Intro_

(Panning across the lawn of a huge, creepy looking mansion)

_I'd be living the dream_

(We open the doors, Sunny waves at us! Phil is on his phone and doesn't even look up, giving a peace sign)

_If my life switched_

_With the football team_

(Jay catches a basketball thrown across the room by Maisie. She gives him a thumbs up, and he slam dunks it into a vase. The vase shatters. They both look over at an angry looking Chris.)

_I'd be praised by my friends_

(Iggy and Destiny are posing for a selfie, with pouty lips.)

_If I was driving a Mercedes Benz_

(Elliot comes up behind them and photo bombs, sticking her tongue out.)

_What do I know?_

(Rocky and Daryl are sitting outside on the steps, relaxing. Daryl offers Rocky a joint. Rocky politely declines.)

_What do I know, oh oh_

(Skyler plugs in two chords, and the lights turn on on a stage that's set up in the front lawn. Ryou jumps up, grabbing a microphone, and jams on an electric guitar while singing the chorus.)

_I wanna be_

_A rock star_

(All the cast comes outside as the show goes on. Angelica bobs her head to the music, calmly. She glances beside her to Max, who stares ahead blankly, looking dead inside.)

_A superhero_

_Living the dream_

(Lane is dancing, and then trips over Eden, who was hiding in a bush. She freezes, and Lane rubs the back of his head, clearly apologizing. Celia suddenly appears, eyeing them both with a huge smile on her face.)

_Doing the things that_

_I always wanted_

_I wanna see_

(Chris comes out on stage, followed by Chef, who carries a tray full of burning candles.)

_My face on the T.V._

_With my picture,_

_On the cover_

_For my friends to see_

_A different side of me_

(The entire cast sits in a half circle around the stage, with candles burning all around them. The screen crackles and distorts in a creepy fashion, and then cuts to black.)


	3. Episode 1: Freak Real Estate, Part 1

**Somewhere on the North Coast…**

Chris was scrolling through his phone, patiently seated in a chair that had his name etched on the back. Interns, dressed in all black, were buzzing around him. They were setting up cameras and lights, applying Chris's makeup, and generally getting ready to start the show. Chris's phone rang, a poor quality photo of Chef in a ballerina outfit appearing above a set of green and red buttons. Chris let it ring a couple times before answering.

"'Sup, Chef?" He said, putting the phone on speaker and setting in on his lap as Darcy, a curly haired intern, put on his eyeliner.

"Yo, Chris," Chef answered. Chris could hear the sounds of a bus engine. "I just picked up the last of the kids. We'll be at the mansion a little after dark. How's it going on your end?"

Chris turned around, looking at the set up behind him. The towering mansion, its carved gargoyles and needle-tipped spires casting ominous shadows in the waning twilight. The hedge garden that dominated the enormous front lawn was full of twists and turns that hid from your view, and there was this set of creepy lawn gnomes that seemed to stare into your soul. Chris chuckled sadistically.

"Oh yeah," he said, "thing's are going great over here, dude. Hey, do you think you could take the uh… Scenic route?"

Chef snickered on the other end of the phone, and Chris joined him. Then, Chef hung up, and Chris stood up from his chair, stretching and putting his hands on his hips, surveying the lawn once more. This was gonna be good…

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

The headlights of the tour bus blazed up the long driveway as Chef pulled up to the mansion. The sky was pitch black, and this far away from the city, hundreds of stars were visible. If it were brighter, you could have seen the massive rendition of Chris's grinning face plastered to the side of the bus, along with the words "Total Drama Mansion" in big, bold letters. As the bus hissed to a stop, Chris stepped into view from behind a hedge, flanked by an intern with a camera. He squinted slightly against the blinding lights, but his signature grin was sparkling wide. The bus idled, and the cameraman gave Chris 5 fingers. 4. 3. 2…

"Hey, Total Drama fans! It's me, Chris McClain, and you're not going crazy. That's right, we are _back, _and better than ever, with a brand. New. Season!" Chris started. Darcy gave a halfhearted clap that faded out as quickly as it started.

"For the next few weeks, 16 teenagers will be bunking together here," he gestured his arms wide to the space around him. "McClain Manor, inherited by yours truly through a lawsuit technicality! During their stay, our contestants will compete in fierce and surprising challenges, all with the goal of winning 10 million dollars!"

Darcy and Shadante, an intern whose dreadlocks were so long that they covered his face, heaved and puffed as they shoved a silver case into view. Chris popped it open, his grin never wavering as he revealed it was teeming with cash. The two interns stood there for a little while, Darcy giving Chris a nervous glance and Shadante awkwardly framing the money with his hands, showcasing it to the audience. From behind the camera, a hand waved them away, and they scurried out of frame. Chris's eye twitched.

"Our teens are waiting eagerly on the bus as we speak, and they'll all be revealed, right after this!" Chris said.

* * *

**INTRO  
(_A Different Side of Me - All Star Weekend_)**

_Guitar Intro_

(Panning across the lawn of a huge, creepy looking mansion)

_I'd be living the dream_

(We open the doors, Sunny waves at us! Phil is on his phone and doesn't even look up, giving a peace sign)

_If my life switched_

_With the football team_

(Jay catches a basketball thrown across the room by Maisie. She gives him a thumbs up, and he slam dunks it into a vase. The vase shatters. They both look over at an angry looking Chris.)

_I'd be praised by my friends_

(Iggy and Destiny are posing for a selfie, with pouty lips.)

_If I was driving a Mercedes Benz_

(Elliot comes up behind them and photo bombs, sticking her tongue out.)

_What do I know?_

(Rocky and Daryl are sitting outside on the steps, relaxing. Daryl offers Rocky a joint. Rocky politely declines.)

_What do I know, oh oh_

(Skyler plugs in two chords, and the lights turn on on a stage that's set up in the front lawn. Ryou jumps up, grabbing a microphone, and jams on an electric guitar while singing the chorus.)

_I wanna be_

_A rock star_

(All the cast comes outside as the show goes on. Angelica bobs her head to the music, calmly. She glances beside her to Max, who stares ahead blankly, looking dead inside.)

_A superhero_

_Living the dream_

(Lane is dancing, and then trips over Eden, who was hiding in a bush. She freezes, and Lane rubs the back of his head, clearly apologizing. Celia suddenly appears, eyeing them both with a huge smile on her face.)

_Doing the things that_

_I always wanted_

_I wanna see_

(Chris comes out on stage, followed by Chef, who carries a tray full of burning candles.)

_My face on the T.V._

_With my picture,_

_On the cover_

_For my friends to see_

_A different side of me_

(The entire cast sits in a half circle around the stage, with candles burning all around them. The screen crackles and distorts in a creepy fashion, and then cuts to black.)

* * *

"Anyway… Without further ado, let's meet this seasons cast!" He said.

The bus doors opened, and like a rock from a slingshot, a girl came catapulting out. She was wearing a green tank top, with an adorable panda on the chest, and polka-dotted gloves that reached her elbows. She skidded to a stop, her tawny brown curls bobbing around her head as she looked from place to place, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes met Chris's, and she dashed up to him.

"Hi! Oh, jeez, I'm so excited!" she said, beaming ear to ear.

"First off the bus..." Chris squinted at the teleprompter. "Uh, hey, interns? Fix the teleprompter, its showing me gibberish."

"Oh, no it isn't!" The girl said. "It says Sun'Cearra Ilzabella Jarianna Nightingale-Gates! That's my name!"

Chris blinked.

"You can call me Sunny though!"

"Yeah, ok, we're gonna go with that," Chris said.

The next teen to step out of the bus was a boy, with black hair that was longer in the back than in the front. He wore a pair of glasses, jeans, and a red t-shirt that showed off his wirey muscle. He had an easy smile on his face as he walked up to Chris and Sunny.

"Next up we have Jay! How's it goin' man?" Chris said. Jay shrugged.

"Can't complain," he said. He glanced past Chris, to the enormous mansion. He let out a low whistle. "Wow, nice place. Really screams 'a sociopath bought me'."

"I'm gonna pretend that you weren't talking about me," Chris said. "Oh look, our next contestant!"

A taller boy with navy blue hair tied up into a bun stepped off the bus. He was wearing a denim jacket over a green shirt and jeans, and was typing rapidly on his smart phone, somehow managing to navigate his way to where the first two contestants were standing without looking up.

"Phillip, how uh… How you doin'?" Chris waved a hand to get his attention. Phillip raised one finger at him, much to Chris's annoyance.

"Ok, hm? Oh, it's Phil, B. T. W." The teen finally said, looking up for a second. Then, he looked back down at his phone, typing away. As he did, the next teen made their appearance.

Another tall boy came out, this one lanky and long-limbed, his dirty blonde hair also tied into a bun. His baggy eyes looked back and forth between the others as he approached, giving them finger guns. He was wearing ratty, torn up bell-bottoms with sandals, and a sleeveless blue coat over a t-shirt, and as he approached, Phil sniffed the air, and gave him a sidelong glance before looking back to his phone.

"Here's Daryl. He's a uh. Eco-friendly kind of guy," Chris said.

"'Sup, my dudes," Daryl said, grinning lazily at the camera. "Hype to be here."

Following Daryl came a girl of average height, but the averageness stopped there. She had high cheekbones and a heart-shaped face, glowing with a sort of foreign prettiness. Her skin was a smooth, mocha tone, and she wore a pale blue tank top over a denim pencil skirt. She clasped her hands together, interlacing her fingers, and positively beamed at the others.

"'Allo! _Bonjour! _Ze matchmaker has arrived!" She called out, her crystal clear voice sprinkled with a French accent.

"Next up we have Cecelia," Chris said, heralding her entrance. Cecelia made her way to the group.

"Aw, Chris! Eet eez so wonderful to finally meet you," She said, kissing both of his cheeks. "Also, you can just call me Celia, _s'il vous plaît._"

The next teen off of the bus was another guy, with baby blue eyes that popped against his dark skin. He had on a pair of shorts and sandals, and an open vest revealing a set of well-toned abs. His dreadlocked hair was dyed beach blonde, and he spread his arms wide as he approached.

"What is up, y'all?" He said. Jay looked him up and down, his arms crossed. The newcomer returned the gaze with a genuine smile, and offered him a hand. "Hey, guy! I'm Rocky."

"Jay," Jay said, quickly returning the gesture with his own a friendly smile.

**JAY CONFESSIONAL **

(_Jay sits in the confessional room, a gothic looking study with nick-nacks lining the walls and a plush, velvet chair in the center, where he sits._)

**Rocky seems like a cool guy. Too cool. He's competition… I can smell it. **

(_He shrugs)_

**I guess, I can't complain. I was thinking this might get boring.**

"Rocky here comes from sunny Hawaii!" Chris mentioned.

"Who said my name?" Sunny suddenly said, turning around from where she had been poking one of the lawn gnomes in the eye.

"Nobody," Chris said, "but I'm about to say someone else's! Here comes Elliot!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat's going on, Total Drama!" Came a rambunctious, feminine voice from inside the bus. Elliot came bursting out, pumping her fist in the air. She was an attractive, athletic looking girl, with a black bob haircut streaked with every color imaginable. She wore a blue shirt that fell off of one shoulder, and white shorts underneath. She came up to the others, her hands out for anyone willing to slap them. Sunny eagerly met the high five, and Daryl did as well. Phil glanced up at her once as she past, blinked, and went back to texting. Elliot took the spot next to Daryl. He leaned over to her.

"Wanna light up later?" He asked. She turned to him, and gave him a huge grin.

"Hell yeah!" She said.

**SUNNY CONFESSIONAL**

(_Sunny is sprawled out across the chair, her legs kicked up over one end, and she's munching on a piece of candy.)_

**I was so glad that **_**someone **_**was gonna light things up around here. It was seriously dark! Not that I mind the dark. I like the dark! I also like the light though. What was I talking about? Oh, right, my favorite type of candy! Well-**

The next girl that stepped out was a bit curvier, and just as gorgeous. Her hair was raven black, falling in long curls past her shoulders, and she wore a purple dress that made it to her thighs. She carried herself gracefully and confidently towards the others. She smiled a dazzling smile at the camera, and then to Jay and Rocky. The two looked at each other, not sure which one she was smiling at, and then back at her. Jay ran a hand through his hair and Rocky gave his best smile back. Celia raised an eyebrow at the entire interaction.

"This is Destiny," Chris said, "she's a do first, talk later kind of girl!"

"Hope you're on my team," Destiny said quietly to Rocky as she passed. Jay scowled at him, and Rocky kept smiling at her as she walked past to stand next to Sunny, who gave the newcomer an excited wave.

"Alright. The first 8 contestants have arrived, and I think it's time that we cut to commercial," Said Chris, stepping out in front of the camera. "Don't turn away, we'll be _right. Back._ With more Total. Drama. Mansion!"

A clap of thunder echoed behind him, followed by an outburst from the bus.

"WHAT? You're just gonna make us stay on the bu-"

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

(A gentle breeze blows through a field of grass. A hand traces its way through the field, and the camera pans up the arm, past a few leather bracelets and a tribal tattoo. In the distance, sounds of seagulls and waves crashing on the shore can be heard. The person is walking with a group of others, looks like teenagers. They all hold surf boards.)

**This Fall...**

(A massive music festival comes into view. People are hanging out across a massive beach, with an enormous stage set up covered in neon lights and sound equipment. 6 familiar looking teens, different from the ones before, are seen. One wears a black beanie, another has short, purple hair.)

**Everything they know…**

(The sky starts to darken and turn green. Each of the teens looks up one by one, as a storm blows in, and a massive wall of water covers the screen.)

**Will change…**

(One of the teens, a waterlogged shape, washes up on the shore of a beach.)

**Stoked-6teen: Riptide**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Mansion. So far, you've met half of the contestants that are here to compete for a chance at 10 mil. Now, let's meet the rest." Chris said, grinning at the camera as the show started back up again.

Next off the bus was a fit-looking Asian boy, with short black hair and eyes that appeared striking blue. He had a guitar case slung over his shoulder and a black hoodie over a white t-shirt and jeans. He made rock-on signs with his hands as he walked up, taking a spot next to Daryl.

"Yo, I'm Ryou," he said, giving a relaxed and genuine smile to the camera.

"Ryou here used to post his music on Soundcloud," Chris said. "Chef and I gave it a listen; he didn't care for it, but honestly, I saved a couple tunes. Good stuff, dude."

"Dang, thanks Chris," Ryou said. "That means a lot, man."

"Woah, bro," Daryl said, eyeing one of the pins that was stuck to Ryou's guitar bag. It had art of a bright yellow rat wearing sunglasses on it. "Is that a Bright Byte pin?"

"Yeah! You listen to Bright Byte, dude?" Ryou asked.

"Haha, yeah man! I like that one that goes like-" Daryl began to try and recreate a lot of electronic sounds, that didn't come out as well as he probably thought they did. Ryou caught on to what he was humming, and soon they were both playing air guitar and beatboxing weird melodies. They ended with a high five.

"Bro," said Ryou.

"Bro," said Daryl.

"So, Chris," came a female voice from the bus. Out stepped a delicate looking girl, pale and elfish, with copper-brown hair tied neatly up into a bun. She was wearing a neatly ironed jean skirt and a perfect pink blouse, and in her left and she clutched a small stack of papers, paper-clipped together. "I was looking through the letters that you sent us, and under "What To Bring", you didn't list anything like cellphones or smart watches. Now, at first I thought maybe you just assumed that we would bring them anyway. Did you intentionally leave them out because you don't want us to have them, or was I right?"

"Ah, Angelica," Chris said. "You guys can use your cellphones, if you brought them. I do have to warn you, though. Reception can get _pretty _spotty when you go farther onto the grounds. It's kind of a deadzone."

"Thanks for clarifying," Angelica said, going to stand next to Sunny and Destiny. "Also, you can call me Angel. All of my friends do."

"Yeah, we're not friends," Chris said, with a little mirthful chuckle. Angelica pouted ever so slightly. Phil's gaze suddenly rose from his phone.

"Chris I'm going to need you to text me a detailed list of the areas with the best reception," he said. Chris blinked at him, and Phil kept his gaze on him for a few moments. "Seriously."

"Nope, not gonna happen. Maybe if you ask one of the interns nicely later, they'll hook you up," Chris said. Phil immediately looked back down at his phone. His fingers had never stopped moving during the entire exchange.

Following Angelica was a shorter boy, with pallid white skin and a skinny frame. He wore black on black, baggy jeans and a long trench coat. Even his hair was black, hanging to his shoulders with a striking red highlight right through his bangs. His eyes were sullen and covered in makeup, and he glanced once at the cameras before walking to his spot next to Rocky and Jay.

"This is Maxx," Chris said. "That's with two x's, mind you. We had a bit of a screw-up with the dialogue team… Let's just say, the subtitles for the first two episodes might be a little screwy, but after that, we fixed them up. Anyway, Maxx likes uh. Blood and stuff. Right buddy?"

Chris looked over to Maxx with a provocative grin. The gloomy teen stared back at him, his eyes a void, and when he spoke, it was in a quiet, breathy monotone.

"You radiate an aura of falseness that makes me want to vomit," he said, "and I hope that some day soon you recieve every ounce of vile karma you deserve."

Silence fell across the set. Sunny and Angelica looked at each other awkwardly. So did Daryl and Ryou. Crickets chirped, and Chris just stared at Maxx, a little unnerved. Then, the faintest ghost of a smile found its way to the darkened folds of Maxx's lips.

"Glad to be on the show, Chris," he said.

"Right…" Chris said. "Uh, kind of a downer aren't you? Anyway, I wonder who's next!"

Then, there was a loud, metallic _clang! _A box full of tools came clattering out of the bus, followed by a dark-skinned girl, and both hit the ground. Tools and screws and other assorted things scattered across the well-maintained grass. The girl was wearing white shorts and a green tank top, with a pair of black headphones around her neck. Her hair was a bright, bubblegum pink bob, and she was trying to quickly compose herself, scrambling to recover her lost tools and stuff them into her toolbox.

"Um, hehe," she said, laughing nervously. She quickly pulled herself to her feet. "Hi, heh. I'm Skyler. What an embarrassing way to start the show! Anyway, I'm really excited to be here! If you're watching out there, Pop, I miss you! I'm gonna do my best and make you proud!"

After Skyler had taken her spot next to Celia, a handsome boy with flowing golden hair stepped off of the bus. His copper eyes were wide and sparkling, taking in everything at once. He was wearing jeans and a coral shirt, a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He stopped for a moment, and then clutched his fist together and made a sound like he was getting ready to explode. Then, he threw his hands up in the air and jumped for joy a little.

"Awwww man! This is unreal!" He said, coming over to everyone eagerly. He beamed a cherubic, shiny smile at everyone, so big that it scrunched up his eyes in an endearing way. "Hey Chris! Hey guys! My name's Lane. I'm really looking forward to spending time with you all! Ooh, I like your hair! Oh, do you play guitar? Oh, shoot. Sorry Chris! I'm interrupting, huh? Sorry, man!"

**SKYLER CONFESSIONAL **

**I like Lane. He's so sweet and excited!**

**MAXX CONFESSIONAL**

**Lane makes me want to stab myself in the ears.**

After Lane came a girl in a bright white sundress, sleek and fashionable. She was athletic and toned, and the sides of her head were shaved, with a pile of long, colorful dreadlocks on top. She had a fierce look in her eyes, and a determined smile on her face, and as she came forward she carried a strong aura of confidence.

"Maisie, glad to have you on the show," Chris said.

"Good ta be here, Chris," she said, her voice thick with a Jamaican accent. Then, she pointed at the camera with a flourish. "All you folks at home, keep ya eyes on me, yah? Ya girl Maisie gon' take it home, no doubt!"

**JAY CONFESSIONAL**

(_Jay sits in the chair, his fingers pressed together as he thinks.)_

**Maisie clearly isn't here to play games. She might be even more of a threat than Rocky… If she ends up on my team, maybe I should get her voted off as fast as I can. Or get her on my side until the merge. Decisions, decisions…**

**MAISIE CONFESSIONAL**

**A lotta people ask me, Maisie, where ya get all dat confidence from? I always tell 'em the same ting. If you were me, you'd be confident too.**

Following Maisie was a feminine looking person, with light make up on their pink toned skin. They wore shorts and a white cheerleading top, and carried themselves with a bit of a strut, their hips swaying as they walked out of the bus. Batting their eyelashes, they brushed some chocolate brown hair over their shoulder, and smoldered somewhat to the gathering of people, making sure to keep their head up high.

"Hello, everyone, I know, don't tell me," He spoke with a decidedly male voice, that caused Daryl to blink in surprise. Then, he struck a pose. "I'm astonishing."

"This here is Ignacy! He makes great cookies," Chris said, patting his stomach. Ignacy clicked his tongue, and gave Chris a look of fake disappointment.

"Oh, please, just call me Iggy. Ignacy sounds so formal!" He said, waving a hand daintily. Chris gave him a thumbs up. Then, from seemingly nowhere, Iggy produced a pair of pom-poms, performing a simple arm routine. "T D M! T D M! This season is gonna blow! Your! Minds!"

"Alright, and last but not least, we have Eden!" Chris said. There was a long pause. Nobody came off of the bus. Chris looked around, a bit confused, as did everyone else. "Uh. Eden, you can come off of the bus now."

"I am off the bus," came a voice from the crowd of contestants. Celia and Skyler jumped, as there was suddenly a girl standing between them. She had straight, shoulder length hair dyed a neat apricot, and was wearing a long black turtleneck over black leggings. She looked back and forth between Celia and Skyler. "What?"

"Where did you come from?" Skyler asked.

"Uh. What's that supposed to mean?" Eden asked.

"You just popped up out of nowhere," Skyler said.

"More like you just didn't notice me," Eden said. "Don't take it personally. Most people don't."

"And there you have it folks!" Chris said, stepping out in front of all of the teens. "All 16 of our newest competitors, all lined up. Now, it's time to announce the teams!"

Chef came off of the bus now, locking the door behind him. He and Chris walked over to a lawn table that the interns had set up. On the table were two buckets, each one filled with flashlights. In one bucket were green flashlights, in the other were purple. The green bucket had a creepy looking monster logo on it, and the purple bucket had a scary looking ghost logo.

"Maisie, Maxx, Celia, Ryou, Phil, Eden, Elliot, and Daryl. Come get yourselves some purple flashlights. You guys are the Haunted Horrors." Chris said. One by one, the teens came up to grab a flashlight, and then stood off to one side of Chris. Ryou and Daryl fist bumped.

"Bro," Daryl said.

"Bro," Ryou said.

"Ah, yes, ze bromance," Celia said to Elliot. "One of ze purest and strongest forms of love!"

"Haha, nice. Love it up bros! Woo!" Elliot called over to them. Maxx sighed, rolling his eyes.

**MAXX CONFESSIONAL **

(_Imitating Celia)_

_**One of ze strongest and purest forms of love! **_**Ugh. Gag me.**

"Jay, Rocky, Destiny, Sunny, Angelica, Iggy, Lane, and Skyler. Come grab your green flashlights, because you guys are going to be the Basement Beasts!" Chris said. The rest of the contestants came up and collected their lights, standing off to the other side of Chris. Destiny gave a wink to Rocky, who gave her a cool smile.

"I'm so totally pumped to be on a team with you guys!" Lane said, his face still glowing. "You're all just so cool!"

"OMG! Me too!" Sunny squealed. Angelica gave them a warm and confident smile.

"This is a good team. If we stick together and work hard, we can accomplish anything we set our minds to!" She added. Jay kept quiet, but something like a smile danced around his face.

**ROCKY CONFESSIONAL**

**One thing I've picked up surfing? I have this sixth sense for when something has it out for me. Sometimes, the sea or the sky or whatever is just gunning for you. That's how it feels right now… I wonder why.**

"The teams are announced," Chris said, walking away from the group to talk directly to the camera. "The contestants are all eager for their first challenge. What mysteries await them in the mansion? What sort of heartwarming, spine-chilling drama will ensue in the coming weeks? The only way to find is stay tuned for the next episode of… Total! Drama! Mansion!"

* * *

**And there you have it! The introduction to our cast is finally finished! A huge thank you to everyone who submitted an OC! I had a ton of fun writing this, and I'm looking forward to putting our new contestants through their first challenge next week! Do you have a favorite contestant? What do you think of the new location? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE (GOOD NEWS!)

**Hey, Total Drama Fans! We're here to bring you an update from the [NAMEREDACTED] Network!**

But in all seriousness, sorry for the long delay friends! The past couple months have been pretty hectic for me. I've moved to a new city, gotten a completely new job, and have just not had the time to write as much as I would have liked.

THAT BEING SAID: A new chapter of Total Drama Mansion is in the works, and I promise it will come out before the end of the month, and I'll hopefully be able to upload more regularly. For those of you still keeping up with the story, _**thank you**_, and I apologize for the hiatus, but please keep your eyes peeled for the next episode! It's a doozy!


	5. Episode 2: Freak Real Estate, Part 2

**Mclain Manor, 10:34 p.m.**

"Hey, Total Drama Fans!" Chris said. He was standing in front of all 16 contestants, that award-winning smile spread across his face. "Welcome back to Total Drama Mansion! Last week, you got up close and personal with this season's cast! Two teams were formed! The Haunted Horrors and the Basement Beasts! Tonight, it's time to see them in action. All manner of drama and _terror _await! Tonight! On Total! Drama! Mansion!"

* * *

**INTRO**

_**(A Different Side of Me - All Star Weekend)**_

_Guitar Intro_

(Panning across the lawn of a huge, creepy looking mansion)

_I'd be living the dream_

(We open the doors, Sunny waves at us! Phil is on his phone and doesn't even look up, giving a peace sign)

_If my life switched_

_With the football team_

(Jay catches a basketball thrown across the room by Maisie. She gives him a thumbs up, and he slam dunks it into a vase. The vase shatters. They both look over at an angry looking Chris.)

_I'd be praised by my friends_

(Iggy and Destiny are posing for a selfie, with pouty lips.)

_If I was driving a Mercedes Benz_

(Elliot comes up behind them and photo bombs, sticking her tongue out.)

_What do I know?_

(Rocky and Daryl are sitting outside on the steps, relaxing. Daryl offers Rocky a joint. Rocky politely declines.)

_What do I know, oh oh_

(Skyler plugs in two chords, and the lights turn on on a stage that's set up in the front lawn. Ryou jumps up, grabbing a microphone, and jams on an electric guitar while singing the chorus.)

_I wanna be_

_A rock star_

(All the cast comes outside as the show goes on. Angelica bobs her head to the music, calmly. She glances beside her to Maxx, who stares ahead blankly, looking dead inside.)

_A superhero_

_Living the dream_

(Lane is dancing, and then trips over Eden, who was hiding in a bush. She freezes, and Lane rubs the back of his head, clearly apologizing. Celia suddenly appears, eyeing them both with a huge smile on her face.)

_Doing the things that_

_I always wanted_

_I wanna see_

(Chris comes out on stage, followed by Chef, who carries a tray full of burning candles.)

_My face on the T.V._

_With my picture,_

_On the cover_

_For my friends to see_

_A different side of me_

(The entire cast sits in a half circle around the stage, with candles burning all around them. The screen crackles and distorts in a creepy fashion, and then cuts to black.)

* * *

The camera panned across the creepy looking gnomes. Shadante crouched among them in a gnome costume. The costume was cheap and looked like Chef had made it from dollar store parts. After it had passed the gnomes, the frame panned to the contestants, all gathered in front of the bus, on either side of Chris. On screen, small logos for the Haunted Horrors and Basement Beasts rested in each corner.

"Alright, guys. Who's ready for the very! First! Challenge!?" Chris said, lifting his hands to hype up the teens. Elliot didn't need much encouragement, and she immediately exploded into shouts and whoops. Everyone else also let out a cheer, some full heartedly and others with little enthusiasm.

* * *

**LANE CONFESSIONAL **

(_He's pacing back and forth, talking to the camera, occasionally stopping and clutching his head in excitement_)

**The first challenge of the season! Aw… Man! I'm just so stoked. This is crazy! You know what it's like when you smell someone cooking your favorite food? Intense!**

* * *

**ANGELICA CONFESSIONAL**

(_She sits perfectly proper, her legs crossed, in the confessional chair._)

**The first challenge of a season can make or break your performance for the entire game! It's also the best place to scout out the others' talents, to find out who's a potential ally… and who's competition.**

* * *

"Contestants. Before you stands the humble McLain Manor and Estate. However, it seems like somebody uh… _misplaced _the key to the front door," Chris said, with a secretive grin to Chef. "If you don't want to sleep outside with the lawn gnomes tonight, you'll have to search the grounds for the lost key. Whichever team finds the key first wins today's challenge, and a big reward for their team."

Chris turned around to look at the two teams. On one side, Celia, Ryou, Maisie, Maxx, Phil, Eden, Elliot and Daryl stood, holding purple flashlights. On the other side, Iggy, Lane, Skyler, Jay, Rocky, Destiny, Sunny and Angelica held green flashlights.

"Haunted Horrors! Are you ready?" Chris said.

"I was born ready!" Maisie cheered. The rest of the Haunted Horrors joined her with their own barrage of shouts.

"Basement Beasts, are you ready?!" Chris shouted.

"So ready!" Shouted Lane and Sunny at the same time. Following them, the Basement Beasts gave affirmation.

"On your marks… get set… Go!" A clap of thunder shook the night air as Chris shouted the last word, and the two teams took off, cones of light streaking across the expansive black yard.

* * *

**CHRIS & CHEF CONFESSIONAL**

(_Chris sits in the confessional chair. Chef has pulled up a tiny stool to squat beside him._)

**Chris: We wanted to kick off this season with a bang. So, I told Chef to lock up the doors to the mansion, and leave the key somewhere on the grounds. The thing is… I own a **_**lot **_**of land. It might take the kids some time. **

(_They both snicker, and Chris turns to Chef.)_

**Chris: Do you even remember where you left it?**

(_Chef shrugs. Then, they both burst out laughing even harder._)

* * *

**McLain Estate, 10:40 p.m.**

**Basement Beasts**

Jay had sort of taken up the lead of the pack. Everyone more or less travelled in a group, sweeping their flashlights back and forth across everything, nobody brave enough to split from the herd. Rocky was up front, beside Jay, and Destiny kept close to Rocky. Sunny and Lane were on the outskirts of the group. Sunny was dashing and ducking through a pile of lumber, metal tunnels, and cinderblocks, and Lane was following her.

"I wonder what this is for," Sunny asked, flipping her head down over the lip of a tunnel, nearly bonking skulls with Lane, who had been walking through the tunnel. "Woah!"

"Woah!" Lane mirrored. Then, he panned his flashlight around. "I don't know… It's a bunch of building materials or something. Maybe the mansion needs some repairs?"

"Or maybe they're building a stable for ponies!" Sunny said, tumbling over onto her feet and then running back up to the group. Lane pondered the thought of a stable, shrugged, and then followed after her. "No key down there!"

"Anybody else a little creeped out?" Skyler asked, looking up at a hideous stone gargoyle that cast a long shadow in the moonlight. "Or is it just me?"

"Yeah… Definitely creepy," Angelica said. "I've been trying to distract myself by repeating all of your names in my head so I don't forget any of them."

"That's… Actually really thoughtful and nice. I kind of forgot a few names already," Skyler said, rubbing the back of her neck. Angelica smiled at her.

"It happens," she said. Then, she turned her attention to the front of the group. "Hey, team! I have a suggestion."

Angelica made her way to the front, and the whole group stood in a circle.

"Aw, this takes me back," Iggy said wistfully. Destiny raised an eyebrow at him, and he elaborated. "It just feels like I'm in a cheer huddle again. It's really nostalgic. I might tear up!"

"What's your idea, Angel?" Jay said. Angelica cleared her throat.

"We should split up," she said. There was an uncomfortable wave of murders and she spoke again, realizing she would have to sell the idea. "We should go out in pairs, everybody gets a partner. If we have more groups we can cover more ground."

"Personally I think its a good idea," Rocky quickly chimed in. He looked encouragingly to the rest of the group. "Who wants to be my buddy?"

Destiny began to walk towards him, a coy smile on her face, but was cut off by an enthusiastic Lane.

"Yeah bro! I'm in," he said, giving Rocky a high five. Destiny smile melted slightly, and she hid it quickly, but not quickly enough. Skyler, who had been watching the exchange from the opposite side of the group, raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

With that, the Haunted Horrors split into four pairs. Rocky was with Lane, Skyler and Jay were a pair, Iggy and Sunny teamed up, and Destiny was left with Angelica, to her quiet dismay.

"Alright everyone," Jay piped up. "Let's do a sweep of the grounds and meet back up here by the construction stuff in an hour. Chris said we can use our phones, so make sure to keep an eye on the time."

**McLain Estate, 10:45 p.m.**

**Haunted Horrors**

Maisie took point, and nobody objected. She marched at the front of the pack of teens, her flashlight held forward, sweeping left and right for any sign of a key. Just behind her walked Ryou and Daryl, who were discussing video games and concerts that they have been to. Maxx, Celia, and Elliot made up the middle of the group, and taking up the rear, engrossed in his phone, was Phillip.

"Hey, anybody seen what's-her-name?" Elliot asked, looking around curiously. Maxx raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked. The group started to slow down, and a small huddle formed as they took stock of their numbers. Daryl started to count teens, but got confused halfway through and ended up just listing random numbers that popped into his head. Maisie did a real headcount.

"Where's Eden?" She asked.

"16," Daryl said.

"Um. I dunno, wasn't she with us when we left?" Ryou tagged on. He looked over his shoulder, a bit nervously. The others also started to crane their necks around, trying to catch sight of their missing teammate.

"30," Daryl mused. Then, he laughed under his breath. "My dad's 30."

"She was probably taken by a Lurker. They like the quiet ones because they don't scream. They just freeze up in horror," Maxx said casually. Celia and Ryou looked uncomfortable at this remark, Maisie made a confused face, and even Phill lifted his gaze from his phone breifly to give a sideways glance at Maxx.

"Not funny man," Ryou said. Maxx's face twisted into a small but sly grin, like a child who got caught with his hands in a cookie jar, and then shrugged it off.

**RYOU CONFESSIONAL**

(_He's sitting in the confessional chair, looking somewhat unnerved)_

**Look, I hate ghosts. Creepy stories. All of that. Ever since I was a kid, they just give me the willies! How do you fight something you can't touch?**

"69!" Daryl exclaimed, as if he had just solved a difficult math problem.

"Nice," Elliot said, and the two high fived.

"Listen, I'm sure that Eden will turn up," Maisie said, clenching her fist confidently and giving an encouraging look to her teammates. "But right now, we gotta focus on winnin' dis here challenge, ya? Who's got ideas? Anybody?"

"I just downloaded a metal detector app on my phone," Phil said. He held his phone like a radar scanner before him, and it started emitting a beeping noise. He swung the detector around, and as it passed over Maxx it starting the beep violently. Maxx gave him an annoyed look, and Phil continued his search.

"Woah, what? That thing really works?" Elliot asked, chasing over to peer at Phil's phone, her eyes wide and interested. Phil shrugged.

"Alright, score one for da Haunted Horrors! I bet we're way ahead of dem other guys!" Maisie cheered. The team joined in on the cheer, and they set off following Phil's beeping.

**McLain Manor, 11:00 p.m.**

"Things are starting to get interesting for our new contestants!" Chris said. He was standing in front of the entrance to the manor, with some bright lights shining on him. Chef was off to the side, eating a donut from the crafts service table. Shadante, still in gnome gear, was also there, munching a scone.

"Where did Eden go? Will Philip's app actually work? What will happen to the pairs when they're alone on the haunted grounds? Stay tuned! We'll be right back!"

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

(_Chef is seen standing in a suburban kitchen. He's in all black and white, and dressed up like a 1950's chef. His voice narrates the scene.)_

**ARE YOU TIRED OF THE SAME OLD KITCHEN?**

(_Chef sighs and nods silently.)_

**WANT SOMETHIN' FRESH?**

(_Still silent, he gives an excited nod)_

**WELL THEN TRY, INSTA-KITCHEN!**

(_A package appears. Chef opens it, and a beautiful modern kitchen appears, in full color. Chef looks around in wonder.)_

**INSTA-KITCHEN! ITS A WHOLE ASS KITCHEN, IN A BOX!**

_(Chef is shown cooking various disgusting looking dishes.)_

**WHETHER YOU'RE SIMMERIN' A CHOPPED GOPHER STEW OR FRYIN' UP SOME TOENAIL PANCAKES, INSTA-KITCHEN HAS JUST WHAT YOU NEED!**

(_Chef is shown holding a box, smiling vacantly.)_

**INSTA-KITCHEN! ITS A WHOLE ASS KITCHEN IN A BOX!**

* * *

"And we are back!" Chris exclaimed, the screen once again capturing his handsome visage. One either side of him, hidden cameras displayed footage of the two teams exploring the grounds. "Our contestants have been hard at work trying to find the missing key that will let them into the mansion, and grant their team a big reward. The Basements Beasts have paired off to cover more ground, while the Haunted Horrors have decided to try following Phillip's metal detector. On his phone. You can't make this stuff up people!"

The host walked and talked for the rest of the line, Darcy struggling to wheel the unwieldy camera tripod fast enough to keep pace.

"Only one of these teams can win tonight. So without further delay, let's check in on the Basement Beasts."

**McLain Estate, 11:15 p.m.**

Iggy and Sunny walked side by side. Sunny was wide eyed, checking under rocks and behind every nook or cranny she could find. Iggy was somewhat less enthusiastic about the search, and as his partner clambered her way up into a tree on the edge of the lawn, he opted to stay on the ground, leaning against the trunk. He checked his nails, and tried to check on his makeup with a hand mirror, but it was dark, and the flashlight glared in his face too much, so he eventually decided to give it up.

"Wha' do you think da rewar' ish?" Sunny asked, suddenly hanging beside him, her flashlight in her mouth as she poked her head into a hole in the trees gnarly trunk. Then, she let out a muffled scream, falling from her perch as a swarm of bats came pouring out of the hole, shrieking and flapping in a mad cloud before dispersing into the night. Iggy stifled a laugh with one manicured hand, and offered Sunny the other. She took it and stood, a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know, probably something like choice of bunks or something. That's usually how the first reward challenge goes, isn't it?" Iggy responded.

"Whatever it is, we're not gonna find it hanging around here. Let's go!" Sunny said, taking off like a rocket before Iggy could get a word in. With a sigh, he took off after her at a slow jog.

Meanwhile, Jay and Skyler were sticking close to the manor itself. At first Skyler was tapping the bricks and wood siding, her reasoning being that maybe there was a loose tile or hidden compartment that she could jimmy open. After a few minutes of searching the walls, they reasoned that this might not be the case. They were nearing the corner that would take them to the back side of the house, when they heard a _crash!_

"What was that?" Jay hissed quietly. Skyler shrugged, and the two started to inch towards the corner. Jay held up a hand for her to stay back, and poked just an eye around the corner. Then, he rolled his eyes and went forward, gesturing for Skyler to follow. Behind the manor there was a dingy looking shed, its door flung open. Spilling out from the opening was old lawn equipment, winter gear, and various other things that would be stored in a shed. Beneath the wave of things was Lane, and standing beside him, trying to move some of the stuff off of him, was Rocky.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Skyler asked as they approached.

"We were gonna check this shed to see if maybe the key was in there, but it was full of junk and it just came crashing down," Rocky said, helping Lane stand. The blond boy dusted himself off, and immediately turned to the open door. It was still piled high with junk, but he went barreling forward anyway.

"Round 2!" He shouted, disappearing into the shed. Skyler laughed awkwardly, and Jay slammed his palm to his face.

Destiny and Angelica were silent for a long time. Angelica was focused on the task at hand, and it seemed that Destiny didn't have much to say. From what her buddy deduced, she was a girl of action, and that was fine with Angelica. Eventually, though, she couldn't take it anymore, the impending quiet of the night bearing tangibly down on her.

"So… Uh, tell me about yourself, Destiny," She said, trying to smile. "I'd like to get to know my teammates."

"What do you want to know?" Destiny said, returning the smile with her own pearly whites.

"Well… What do you do for fun?" Angel asked. Destiny swept her flashlight over a lawn gnome once, before quickly going back to it. She squinted, and a bead of sweat dripped down the gnomes forehead, beneath its dreadlocks. Then, she turned away, only to flash the light back to where the gnome had been, to find it gone. She hummed.

"Oh, you know," she said casually, pretending not to be perturbed by the sight she had just seen. "Cheerleading. Gymnastics. That kind of thing."

"Oh, neat," Angelica said. The pair of them had went to explore closer to the front of the mansion, and were now standing at the entrance of the hedge maze. They looked at the towering plants, then at each other. Destiny shrugged, and Angelica started to tak a step, before the pair of them heard voices.

"This way guys!" Came a shout from behind them. They whipped around, and saw a swarm of flashlights sticking close to the edge of the manor. The Haunted Horrors. Leading the way was Phillip, holding his phone forward, and tailed closely by Maisie and the rest of the team. Destiny quickly pulled Angel down to squat behind the lawn gnomes. One of them looked sideways at them, and slowly inched away.

Phillip suddenly stopped, standing directly in front of the steps to the main entrance. He looked at his phone, to the door, and then to the group.

"It says… There's something metal straight ahead," he said. Elliot came over to look at the steps, and frowned.

"Nah, there's nothing," she said. "You sure that thing works?"

"It was like, 80 cents it better work," Phil said.

"Maybe the key is here, but its just covered in invisible ink," Daryl said. He got on all fours and began to pat the ground. The rest of the team just watched him for a few moments, before Celia finally said something.

"Erh… I dont sink zat is ze case," she said. Ryou went over and patted Daryl on the shoulder.

"Maybe Chris put the key inside to see if we had the skills to get in without it," Maxx said.

Chris, who was watching from the viewing tent, tapped a button on the desk, which activated a loudspeaker on top of the bus.

"Ahem. Uh, just to save you guys some time. The key is _not _inside the mansion," he said. Maxx made an annoyed face.

* * *

**CELIA CONFESSIONAL**

(_she's rubbing her temples)_

**Why did I end up on the team full of crazy people? Between ze space cadet, ze creepy one, ze disappearing girl and ze phone zombie… **

(_she sighs_)

_**C'est la vie.**_

* * *

"Alright, well, it looks like the metal detector didn' work out," Maisie said, attempting to rally the group. "Any other ideas, guys?"

The group was stumped, each of them scratching their heads and tapping their chins. Maisie grew impatient.

"We're not gettin' anywhere just standing here. Let's walk and tink, ya?" She suggested. The Haunted Horrors agreed and started to trudge off, slowly becoming a distant crowd of lights. Destiny and Angel looked at each other.

"A metal detector?" Destiny wondered, "on his phone? Would that even work?"

"I'm not sure… But it does give me an idea," Angelica responded. They two rose from their hiding spot behind the gnomes and Angelica lead the way to the front door. She looked up at the small stone awning that protected the front stoop from weather. Her gaze followed the swooping curves of the architecture to the roof, and then fell on Destiny. Her companion gave her an odd look.

"What?" She asked. Angelica made a face like she was thinking, and then a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"You said you do gymnastics, right?" She said. Destiny nodded. "Think you can get on the roof?"

Realization slowly dawned on Destiny's face, and she returned Angelica's confident smile. She stuck her flashlight between her teeth, and took a few steps back. Then, she looked down at her dress, and then at the camera. She motioned for thed Darcy to turn around. She did, and Destiny performed a leap, twisting her way gracefully onto the awning. She gave a small flourish to finish off, and then starting to climb her way up to the roof. Once there, she swept her flashlight around, and sure enough, it glinted off of something metal and shiny. She peered over the lip of the roof.

"Did you find it?" Angel called up. Destiny gave her a smile and a thumbs up, and turned around to scoop up the key. She blinked.

The key was gone. Frantically, Destiny ran to where it had been, dropping on all fours and scouring the shingeles with her light. Nothing. What?

"Looking for something?" Came a voice behind her. Destiny whipped around, and came face to face with a black turtleneck and auburn hair. Eden dangled the key between her two fingers, a superior smirk dancing on her face. A horn sounded, and Chris' voice once again echoed across the grounds.

"There we have it! With a shocking turn of events, the Haunted Horrors win the first challenge!" He called out. "Everybody come on back to the bus, and we'll see about getting them their reward.

* * *

**ANGELICA CONFESSIONAL**

(_she looks completely blown away_)

**What?**

* * *

**DESTINY CONFESSIONAL**

(_so does she_)

_**What?**_

* * *

**EDEN CONFESSIONAL**

(_she is twirling the key around between her fingers)_

**I just tagged along behind the other team, making sure to stay out of sight. Then when they split up, I just followed the smartest looking pair. It wasn't all that hard.**

(_she gives a very self satisfied smile_)

* * *

**McLain Estate, Midnight**

The two teams had regrouped at the front of the manor, with Chris standing front in center between them. Eden was triumphant, still holding the key. The rest of her team had been shocked and happy that they won the challenge. The Basement Beasts were glum, but Sunny and Lane tried their best to cheer everyone up.

"With some sneaky tactics and serious skills, Eden manages to snatch victory for the Haunted Horrors. Eden, if you would, open the doors to the mansion so we can see your teams reward," Chris said. Eden went forward, turning the key in the lock and thrusting open the pair of doors. They cast was met with a beautiful looking entry hall, with a large set of stairs leading up to a second floor, The place was riddled with doors, and a huge, ornate rug sprawled out in the center of it all.

"Welcome to the McLain Manor! Here, you'll be staying for the remainder of the competition," Chris explained, as the teens wandered in, mouths somewhat wide with wonder. "Haunted Horrors, since you won the challenge, you get to pick your quarters. So what'll it be? The attic or the basement?"

"Uh, Chris," Ryou said, opening one of the many doors to reveal a luxurious, comfortable room. "Why can't we stay on the main floor? These rooms look great!"

"Those rooms are going to be reserved for Chef and myself," Chris responded.

"What?! But there's tons of rooms here!" Maxx said indignantly. Chris shrugged.

"That's the way it is, kiddo! Now, Haunted Horrors. Take your pick," he said. The Haunted Horrors deliberated it for a few moments, before finally coming to a decision.

"We've decided to take the attic, Chris," Maisie said.

"Great! No takebacks," Chris said. "Now, go ahead and take all of your stuff off the bus and bring it to your new rooms."

As the teens went off to unpack, Chris stepped in front of the camera.

"The first challenge of the season is complete. Bonds have been formed, as well as rivalries. Who will triumph? Who will fail? Who will get the pants scared off them? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Mansion!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! What did you think of the first challenge? Who is your favorite character? Did you expect that twist? Let me know in the reviews, and stay tuned! More TDM is on the way!**


End file.
